Forbidden Betrayed
by TearFromTheMoon
Summary: Hiei/Kagome, Kagome finds out the secret about herself, her friends turn on her, and she findes unwanted help in the oddest of persons...
1. Ice Dagger

Forbidden Betrayed…

Waves of pain accompanied by the haze of confusion amplified the fear. Adrenalin and instincts took over. She was a scourge upon the earth, unwanted, feared, a burden, and a weak, pathetic nascence always getting in the way. Nobody wanted her around, not the humans, hanyous, full bloods and worst of all, the thing that wrenched her heart still beating out of her chest, her friends no longer wished to even lay eyes on. They all turned on her in the end. She had defeated Naraku by herself as the others fought off his army. The power that had erupted from her body nearly tore her apart and it obliterated the evil hanyou. The looks on her friends' faces would forever haunt her. Shock, confusion, recognition, and disgust they knew what she was the minute she looked up at them. Her ice blue eyes, her longer silkier hair, the claws and fangs, as well as her aura, newly demonic and more powerful then before.

Inuyasha and the rest of the group had raised their weapons, Sesshomaru looked stoic as usual and looked on with indifference, but the hatred in his eyes spoke volumes. Shippou had run with Rin and hid behind Sesshomaru's two headed dragon. They were ready to kill her, but why? She looked at them in fear and confusion.

"What are you doing, it's me, Kagome!"

"No, you're not anymore, you may be the Kagome we once knew, but now you are a disgrace to the world. You don't belong here, not your kind, I'm sorry, Kagome, but you must die." There was no sympathy or regret in his words, but she could see the way Inuyasha looked at her as he spoke.

"What is this, some kind of sick joke?"

"This isn't a joke, your kind was never supposed to exists, anyone born as one such as yourself is slaughtered." Sango glared coolly at her former sister.

"What do you mean 'my kind' you are human just like me!" Kagome was starting to bridge the edge of panic.

"Don't play games Kagome, how long have you been keeping this secret from us, and to think we called you a friend!" Kagome was taken aback, what were they talking about? Had they gone insane, or did Naraku change her appearance, trick them in some way?

"Have you lost it!? What are you talking about? 'My kind' what the fuck is going on here?" Kagome was panicking and angry; this was getting out of hand.

"You can not lie to us Kagome you know exactly what you are, Forbidden."

The word echoed in Kagome's mind. Forbidden? What was that supposed to mean? How was it possible that she was forbidden and didn't even know it? And if she was, how was it possible, what made her 'forbidden'?

"What do you mean by 'forbidden'? You never said anything like that before."

"You mean you really don't know what you are?" Inuyasha looked at her stunned.

"No, I don't have a clue what you people are talking about!" They all took a step back as her new aura crackled with power.

"You are a forbidden child from Koorime, probably thrown down from you world at birth, you are that of fire and ice, you must be killed." Sesshomaru's words made Kagome freeze, images and memories came flooding back to her. Her real mother's tears as she was torn from her and her father struggling to break free from those holding him back. That was the last image she had before she fell into the human world.

"No! No, no, no! It's not true it can't be!" she fell on her knees as white with pink gems fell from her eyes.

"Face it, embrace it, for you die," Inuyasha charged at her, his claws aimed right at her heart, "Now!" With that final yell his claws sunk into her flesh and she screamed as she violently hit the ground. She looked up at Inuyasha in fear and betrayal.

"No" she whispered, her bangs covered her eyes and she clenched her fists drawing blood.

"No? Oh yes, you are going to die weather you like it or not, bitch" Kagome's head shot up at the word her eyes glowing a fierce red, and her power flaring. She stood up and growled at Inuyasha.

"No, I will not die! Not by your hands, you backstabbing bastard!" she screamed. The air around them grew cold, so cold they could see their breath. "You promised to protect me!" she looked at Inuyasha and then to Sango and Miroku. "You!" she pointed at them. "You two were like family, how can you do this to me! After all we've been through! How can you just up and kill me!" Her anger was growing with each word, Sango looked to Miroku and they all slowly tried to back away.

"Don't you even think about moving!" she was losing control and losing herself to her inner demon. "If all of you can do this to me, after all the time we spent together, depended and loved each other, then you are no better then what I am. You all should have been born forbidden; it would go perfectly with your backstabbing, cruel and betraying ways!" With one last pulse of power she raised her hand, she had no idea what would become of this, but instinct of self-preservation had set in and she wasn't about to ignore it. The group raised their weapons moving to strike only to realize that they were caught in what seemed like a blizzard. They couldn't see or hear anything, the cold was overwhelming and it tossed them carelessly in random directions. It stopped abruptly and Kagome was gone, back through the well never to return, never.

She ran into the house and strait into her room. She flung herself onto the bed and sobs racked her body. No one would ever love her, they would all try to kill her, for the soul reason she was different, with warring powers. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that if there were demons in this time they would all come after her and try to kill her. Inuyasha was right; she was weak, pathetic and useless. Forbidden, she realized she would be scarred, persecuted and hunted down until the day she died. 'I'll never be able to go back to my normal life. I'm a freak, how can I face my friends at school, they'll all know, I will be a hated outcast for, well, forever.' Her heart sank lower in her breast; at least she would have her family.

Kagome awoke to the soft rapping of someone knocking on her door. "Kagome are you in there?"

"Yeah mom, I'm here." Her voice was muffled through the pillow. Her mother immediately came rushing in.

"Oh, Kagome we've missed you so mu-" Her mother stopped when she got a better look at her only daughter.

"Wha- What happened to you Kagome?" Kagome opened her mouth to answer but her mother cut her off.

"You, you're one of them! One of the forbidden!" her hand flew to her mouth. "All these years, and you're, you're on of them!"

"Mom what are you saying? Why are you acting like this, I'm your daughter!" Kagome's mother shook her head and backed away in denial, hoping it was a horrible nightmare but she knew it wasn't.

"Ge-Get out." Her voice was scratchy and dry.

"What? Mom why-"

"I said get out, get out of my house, you filthy forbidden beast! Get out, get out, _Get Out!_" Kagome stood her mouth hung open as she looked at her mother who was pointing to the door. She hesitated for a moment before her mother repeated herself again, she didn't need to be told anymore. She ran out of the house to the sacred tree and took one last look at her old home, the home she had been cast out from; she had no more reason to go on, nothing to hold on to, and nothing to look forward to. She ran down the shrine steps looking a blur to anyone who saw her. She ran to the park into the forest where no one ever dared to walk in there. Before she had become this monster she wouldn't have thought to go near it, she had always gotten a bad feeling from it, but it seemed only right she should be banished here.

She crashed to the ground lying on her side and huddled her bruised and bloody body. She was alone now, not even her mother could cast her eyes upon her. She would forever be damned to watch others dance in happiness, while she had to hide in the shadows and envy what they had. _'No, I can't do this, everyone wants me gone, and nobody wants to have a forbidden child in their presence. I'm weak, useless and a fool, I will have a damned life, a cursed life. No, I-I can't do this.'_

Her once vibrant eyes hardened into cold, vacant pools of ice, she knew what she had to do, after all, the world didn't want her, it never did. _'Well, if the world doesn't want me, then I don't want the world.' _

He looked down at the distressed girl, she was obviously torn, her aura was comprised almost purely of sorrow and betrayal, something he wasn't unfamiliar with. With his life they practically walked hand in hand, he felt pity for the distraught girl. He watched on curious of what she was doing her aura had changed suddenly, it was too quick for his taste something about it didn't feel right.

Kagome had made up her mind, she wasn't turning back, there was nothing to turn back to. She sat there emotionless yet determined, there had to be a way to complete her task, but how to do it? She wasn't used to her powers, she didn't even know how to use them. She thought for a moment mulling over anything that could help her. Her head shot up _'Maybe I could use my powers, I created some sort of ice storm, maybe I could create it, hmm… Okay Kagome, think, concentrate on what you want.' _

Her hand slowly started emitting a light blue glow that steadily grew brighter and died down, a glimmering dagger of ice sat innocently in the palm of her hand. She stared down at it and felt nothing, its was disturbing to her, she was about to end her life and she didn't care. She threw away her thoughts as she raised the dagger in the air with both hands, positioning it to thrust into her heart. The heart that had shattered and died in the span of time so small it seemed unreal.

He continued to watch the girl, her emotions changed until he could no longer sense them. He looked on in curiosity as she raised up her hand, palm to the sky. His eyes widened and he had to stop himself from falling out of the tree at what she was doing, she was going to kill herself. He looked back down at her, he saw the dagger in her hand and knew what she was doing. He had tried to resort to that once, it was how he had met Youko. Youko had saved his life and shown him that there were some people in the world that he could trust, shown him that he really wasn't as alone as he originally thought.

She raised the dagger and thrust it forward, clenching her eyes for the impact, but instead of the cold feeling of the ice she felt a warm pressure on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She struggled, but he was too strong. He held down her hands above her head, but she held firm to the blade.

"Let me go you bastard! You don't understand!" She struggled against him kicking, trying hopelessly to wrench herself free.

"Stop struggling, resistance is futile; stop your fruitless efforts to withstand me." His voice was deep and cold, it vibrated through her chest, and Kagome oddly found it a little arousing. Her struggling lessened more and more, she was exhausted and her efforts, as he said, were not going to work, she felt weaker then she did before.

He was relieved she had stopped struggling, her movements were stirring things and he was on the verge of losing a little self-control. Kagome looked up at her attacker, she almost gasped at the sight, he had almost the same colour eyes as she did.

"Wh- who are you?"

"I am the one who just saved you from doing something stupid." in the excitement of things Kagome had forgotten what she was doing. She again tried to free her hands from him.

"Who are you!?" She struggled harder.

"Hn, Hiei."

"Well, Hiei, you don't understand what you're doing!" tears were forming behind her eyes.

"Please, please let me go!" she choked her words out through sobs.

"Hn, no." she sobbed loudly and rolled her head to the side exposing her neck. He had to restrain himself from ravishing it.

"Why? You don't understand! I have to do this! Please, please you have to let me do this, it's the only way." Tears were now streaming down her face turning into perfect white with pink tear gems, his hands fell away from hers and he sat up in shock, she was and Ice Koorime, just like Yukina.

"Why, what is so horrible that you must take your own life?" she looked up at him her tears had stopped and her face when stoic.

"Because I am alone, forever damned, forever hated, because I am forbidden." The words slowly sunk in, she was a forbidden child? She was just like him, he wasn't the only one of his kind left alive, he wasn't alone anymore.

"Your point?" his voice was cold and harsh.

"Don't you get it? I am alone, forever destined to be hated and hunted down, forever damned!" her voice softened, "I am nothing, I am weak, pathetic, useless and well below worthless." Hiei's eyes softened he knew how she felt, he wanted to help her, he was just like him even if she didn't know it yet.

The emotional turmoil, stress, confusion, sorrow, betrayal, self- loathing, the emptiness and the utter cold overwhelmed her. Her breathing was erratic and she was dazed her eyes looked around and her head lulled side to side as her vision blackened and she fell into unconsciousness.

Hiei sighed and bent over the girl to pick her up, as she lay docile, for once, he got a good look at her. Her midnight hair looked beautiful against her skin; it seemed to glow with an inner light making her seem more like an angel or a goddess, than a demon. She shifted in his arms and he froze afraid she would awaken; he almost groaned as she did, her body felt so right against his. He didn't miss her toned and lean body, and her perfectly shaped figure. Her luscious lips were perfect, ruby red and seductive. Hiei caught himself leaning towards her ruby lips, it took all his self-control just to stop himself. He needed to get back to his house before something else happened, although it might be worse to go home then stay here. He could smell her blood, temptation aside her wounds took precedent first.

He ran as fast as he could back to his house and quickly put her on his bed. Getting the first aid kit from the bathroom he set to work, he sat next to her to clean the wounds and groaned, he would have to undress her to do that. Hiei carefully peeled off her shirt and her small green skirt, he bit his lip at the sight of her almost nude form. She was enchanting, her skin was glowing but the blood jarred him from his daze. He cleaned all of her wounds, some of them were deep a few were shallow, he felt bad for her she had a long road in front of her. She seemed so innocent, but so torched and abused. She was the only one he met or knew of that was like him, he would protect her, he made a vow to protect her no matter what. She was fragile and tormented by inner demons, she would need help to get through this difficult time, he couldn't let her kill herself, he secretly didn't want her to go, didn't ever want her to leave him.

He caressed her porcilne face and marveled at how smooth it felt, almost like water. He moved to his dresser and pulled out one of his white wife-beaters and a pair of his black boxers. Her undergarments were ripped and stained with blood, he hesitated he wasn't sure he could handle her nude form, it was hard to keep away from her now. He took of her under garments and replaced them with his own at the speed of light. He let out a breath relieved yet somewhat disappointed, she was a goddess how could she want a murder like himself, he doubted it. Hiei shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way into the kitchen, he needed some sweet snow, now.

Kagome felt hazy and her head was pounding, she could feel her blood pounding through her body, she was aching all over. Her arms and legs felt like dead weight, she didn't think she could even get out of bed. _'Wait, bed? When did I get into a bed I don't remember-' _She froze a sinking feeling sent in. _'Oh my god! No it can't be that, that uh, Hiei guy! Right it can't be, because the last thing I remember is, is that, that. Oh no, no, no he, that Hiei was on _top _of me! Oh gods wake up girl! Open your eyes!' _Her eyes shot open and she sat up, stifling a scream of pain she looked around. She was sitting in the middle of a king sized bed with all black sheets, they were soft, she noticed. The room was a decent size, from what she could see, dark crimson walls accented by dark mahogany, wood floor. There were two small bedside tables, also black, and a black dresser. _'Geese what is it with this guy and black, I'm begging to sense a theme here. I can't wait to see the rest of the house!' _her own sarcasm amused her. She slid over to the side of the bed and made her way to the door, she hissed as her feet hit the freezing floor.

Stumbling towards the door she realized she was no longer wearing her old clothes, but a pair of male clothes. She turned towards the dresser her eyes wide. She crept toward it and slowly opened the doors in case they creaked. There were a few outfits, mostly dark cloaks, a few white belts, and ton of shirts. She looked down at herself, clad in a wife-beater and boxers, she blushed scarlet red when she realized she wasn't wearing any of her under garments. She quickly scanned the room for them, but found none, she turned back to the dresser and grabbed a pair of pants and slipped them on. The pants promptly fell around her ankles and she remembered the belts she grabbed on and put it on. She realized there were two places for two belts, she grabbed another one and put it on. She walked over to the mirror and examined herself in the new attire. She gawked at the image, her hair was longer, soft and strait, and her eyes were piercing blue. She opened her mouth and examined her new fangs they were long, sharp and deadly, her newly formed claws were formidable as well. Kagome looked at herself in different directions. _'Wow, I look good in these clothes! Wow, seems I filled out a little, okay, a lot.' _She looked down at her breasts, they were a few cup sizes bigger, and her body had really curved in all the right ways.

She liked the clothes she had stolen from his dresser and decided she would keep them, he did after all see her naked, she'd take this in payment. Kagome grabbed one of the coats off its hanger and walked silently out of the room not bothering to close the door. The hallway was much different then the bedroom, the walls were white, but the floor was the same. There were a few window scattered around, from what she could tell they were probably in the middle of the woods. _'Great this is the part of the movie when the girl is kidnapped raped and murdered, in the middle of the forest so there is no way to escape alive. Great, this is just perfect, what a wonderful week I am having.' _She rolled her eyes as she walked into the living room, the T.V. was on and she could see his head peak over the top of the, of course, black couch. To her horror he turned his head to face her, his red eyes didn't ease the knot in her stomach either.

Hiei had to clench his jaw to keep it from dropping, she was wearing his clothes and his scent on the clothes was all over her, intermixing with her scent. He was glad that she couldn't see him from the couch, otherwise she would be privy to exactly what she was doing to him. Seeing her in his clothes made his inner beast roar to take her as his own, that no one else should touch her but him. He pushed his beast aside when he realized she was probably waiting for an explanation as to why he had brought her here, or why she even was here.

"You're finally awake." His statement was blunt and uncaring.

"Yeah, I guess I am." She felt foolish not knowing what to say. She wanted to yell at him till she was blue in the face, but she couldn't do it. He was being kind to her when all the others had turned away from her, he didn't. He didn't even know her name and still he stopped her from hurting herself, taken her to his house and cared for her. It didn't seem right to yell at him for helping.

"Are you hungry?"

"Huh? Oh, um, kind of, yeah." She sheepishly smiled and blushed. She had no idea how to act around this demon he was a mystery. Kagome watched as he walked away and couldn't help noticing that he was extremely good looking. He was wearing just his pants and belts like hers. As he walked back out she blushed profusely, she had a perfect view of his torso and he was perfectly toned with tanned skin. She couldn't help but wonder what he would feel like under her fingers. She shook her head as he handed her an apple.

"Thank you, Hiei." She had remembered his name, a surge of what he could assume was joy surged through him.

"Um, Hiei, where are we?"

"We are in my apartment, near the park." Kagome made an 'o' with her mouth.

"Uh, why did you bring me here?" He looked at her as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You tried to kill your self, I brought you here because you were wounded, and to make sure you don't try it again." Kagome hung her head to hide her shame. Hiei stepped forward and tilted her head up with his fingers. This was the closest he had ever been to a woman. He looked down locking eyes with her.

"Don't ever listen to what others say, they say it out of fear, any forbidden children who survive to adult hood are some of the most powerful demons to roam the earth. We are this way because we have been forced to learn how to defend ourselves with no one there to teach us. Being alone isn't always a bad thing, sometimes being alone can make you stronger, help you understand things better. But now we know that we are not alone, and I can find comfort in that. Don't ever let someone else call you weak or useless and believe them. You are not useless or weak, and if anyone tells you otherwise just tell me and I'll beat them till they call for their mommies."

Kagome laughed at his last comment, but what he said was the nicest most caring thing anyone had ever said to her. It was the fist time anyone had ever told her she was strong and useful. Hiei heard a few 'plinks' on the floor and looked up to see the girl crying.

"Why do you cry? Have I offended you?" Kagome vigorously shook her head.

"No, no you didn't, its just, that was the first time anyone said I wasn't weak." She threw her arms around the unsuspecting Hiei, who awkwardly tried to hug her back. She smelled so intoxicating he felt drunk off of her scent alone. He could get used to this.

"Hiei, did you know that it's really super cold in here?" she released Hiei from her hold, much to his disappointment, and looked down at her.  
Then use your powers to warm yourself." Kagome scuffed her feet on the ground nervously and a bit embarrassed.

"Um, Hiei, first off my name is Kagome and secondly I, uhm well, I have no idea how to use my powers."

"WHAT!"

4 weeks later.

Kagome and Hiei couldn't believe how far she had come in her training. In just 4 weeks she had mastered her ice half, that was the dominate side, her fire half, on the other side, was a completely different subject. He was just glad it was his dominate half, other wise half the forest in the park would have been incinerated.

"Hey Hiei? Why don't you ever leave the apartment, don't you have things to do? I don't want to be a burden, you don't have to watch my every move." In truth he never left the apartment because he enjoyed her scent to much and he would miss it while he was gone. Plus he didn't want to leave because she might try to pull her stunt she had the first night he met her. Kagome didn't miss Hiei's look. She walked over to the couch and sat down beside him.

"I'm not going to try and kill myself Hiei, so you don't have to worry." Hiei hated to leave her, he was so afraid she would try, he didn't want to leave and worry about her the whole time he was gone, but Kagome did have a point he needed to get out.

"How can I know for sure, how do I know you wont hurt yourself when I am gone?" Kagome knew he was worried about her, he always was. She crawled onto Hiei's lap and looked him dead in the eyes, it was the closest they had ever been in contact with each other but she needed him to know.

"I'm not going to kill myself Hiei, I have something to live for now." Hiei's breath hitched and his heart beat quickened.

"And what would that be?" Kagome smirked in response and did the unthinkable, she strattled Hiei's waist and kissed him. Hiei was too shocked to move his brain was frozen, when he didn't respond to her Kagome pulled away thinking he didn't return the feelings. She lowered her head and sadness once again took over. She got up from Hiei's lap and made her way back to her room. Hiei snapped out of it as she reached her door and ran to her grabbing her arm and turning her to face him, shock written on her face. Hiei pushed her against the wall.

"Me too." His lips crashed upon hers lighting both of their blood on fire. Hiei licked her lips for entrance but Kagome didn't understand. He bit her lip lightly and she gasped giving him enough time to plunge himself into her sweet cavern and taste her. Her taste drove him insane, he would never be able to grow tired of this. Kagome's thoughts agreed with Hiei's his body pressed up against hers, she could feel his body heat through their clothes, she felt like she was in heaven on a cloud and she never wanted to come down.

They finally broke apart for desperately needed air.

"Now that is something to live for." Kagome laughed through gasps of air. Hiei smirked at her in response and he slapped his stomach lightly as she laughed. Neither of them minded staying like this forever.

The rain made the apartment colder, she had to admit Hiei's shirt and boxers weren't exactly very warm. She blushed she had been wearing his clothes since she had come here, she should probably sneak back home and grab a few items of her clothes. She sighed, it was raining along with thunder and lightning, but she would. She didn't want to burden Hiei more than she already had. She grabbed the cloak she had barrowed from Hiei off of her bed and swung it over her shoulders. She made her way over to the window and opened it as quietly as she could and looked down, the ground was a lot further down then she had thought, but she had seen Inuyasha jump down higher heights and he was a hanyou. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. "It's no or never." Kagome leapt from the window accidentally slicing her arm on the end of the window sill. She landed with an 'oomph' and stood up rubbing her rear end.

Kagome silently prayed that Hiei wouldn't wake up to check on her tonight.


	2. Lost and Confused

Chapter 2- Lost and Confused

I don't own Inuyasha...Poo...

Kagome silently prayed that Hiei wouldn't wake up to check on her tonight. The first few weeks that she had been here he checked up on her every night, gradually he checked on her less and less. She just hoped that less wouldn't be tonight. She sprinted towards the shrine, jumping through trees and gliding in the air. She flew up the steps and hopped into the tree Inuyasha was so fond of. She scowled at the name and pushed the window open, surprisingly it was unlocked. Not wasting any time she grabbed the suit case from the top shelf in the closet. She dropped it on the bed and quickly unzipped it. She dashed around the room as quickly as possible; she didn't want to stay here long. She grabbed the essentials; under garments, toiletries, shoes, a few outfits and grabbed the money from her side table and shoved it in her pocket.

Taking one last look at her old room she saw the pictures of her and the gang on her desk. She narrowed her eyes at the pictures and they burst into flames. Satisfied she turned to leave as the fire alarm went off; she jumped back into the tree and left the shrine in the dust. She would never return here again.

With her suit case in hand she started to walk back to Hiei's apartment, contemplating everything that was going on in her life. Her thoughts turned to Hiei, she was attracted to him, there was no doubt there, but did he return her feelings, or was he using her? She didn't know and right now she didn't want to think about it. She was cold, wet and the rain was only pouring down harder. She pulled the cloak tighter around her and looked around; she realized she had no idea where she was. '_Okay Kagome, relax think what direction did you came from, okay no idea, great now I'm lost in the pouring rain and I have no idea how to get back. Oh no, Hiei is going to have a fit when he finds my room empty with the window open.' _She could have smacked herself for her stupidity, if she had just taken one minute to look around she wouldn't be in this predicament.

'_Wait a minute, I remember now! Hiei said that he lived near the park where we met!' _she almost shouted in glee as she ran towards the park.

A booming crack of thunder made him jump up with his katana raised. He lowered his weapon down after finding no threat. '_Shit, now how am I supposed to go back to sleep now?' _A low growl left his chest as he threw off his covers angrily and left to the kitchen. '_Damn it,_ _when the hell did it get so cold in here?' _Hiei clenched his toes, a draft blew from under Kagome's room. He raised a brow. '_Why the hell would she leave her window open in this storm?' _A led stone settled at the bottom of his stomach as he turned the door knob and slowly swung open the door. Panic struck him, her bed was empty and the window was open wide. He rushed to the window putting his hands on the ledge as he looked over. A brief flash of relief rushed threw him until worry forced its way back in. He sniffed, the unmistakable scent of her blood teased his senses.

Kagome dropped her things carelessly under a large tree and jumped onto one of its branches, at least it would provide some shelter for the rest of the night. She was sure once it was morning the rain would have long since stopped and she could find her way back to Hiei. Drawing her legs against her she rested her knees on her hands and closed her eyes. Hiei would come for her, he had to…

Ok so I know that this was a relatively short chapter, but I thought I'd update so people wouldn't hurt me… I'll have the next installment up soon, I promise! Well, let me know how this chapter went, I'd be happy and influenced more to write faster!!


	3. Found

Ok, so, I know it has been waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to long since my last update. I wrote this a while ago. Hope you enjoy… I know some of it is part of the last chapter, but I think I updated it some, so yay, review please!

Kagome silently prayed that Hiei wouldn't wake up to check on her tonight…

The first few weeks that she had been here he checked up on her every night, gradually he checked on her less and less. She just hoped that less wouldn't be tonight. She sprinted towards the shrine, jumping through trees and gliding in the air. She flew up the steps and hopped into the tree Inuyasha was so fond of. She scowled at the name and pushed the window open, surprisingly it was unlocked. Not wasting any time she grabbed the suitcase from the top shelf in the closet. She dropped it on the bed and quickly unzipped it. She dashed around the room as quickly as possible; she didn't want to stay here long. She grabbed the essentials; under garments, toiletries, shoes, a few outfits and grabbed the money from her side table and shoved it in her pocket.

Taking one last look at her old room she saw the pictures of her and the gang on her desk. She narrowed her eyes at the pictures and they burst into flames. Satisfied she turned to leave just as the fire alarm went off; she jumped back into the tree and left the shrine in the dust. She would never return here again.

With her suitcase in hand she started to walk back to Hiei's apartment, contemplating everything that was going on in her life. Her thoughts turned to Hiei, she was attracted to him, there was no doubt there, but did he return her feelings, or was he using her? She didn't know and right now she didn't want to think about it. She was cold, wet and the rain was only pouring down harder. She pulled the cloak tighter around her and looked around; she realized she had no idea where she was.

'_Okay Kagome, relax think what direction did you came from, okay no idea, great now I'm lost in the pouring rain and I have no idea how to get back. Oh no, Hiei is going to have a fit when he finds my room empty with the window open.' _She could have smacked herself for her stupidity; if she had just taken one minute to look around she wouldn't be in this predicament.

'_Wait a minute, I remember now! Hiei said that he lived near the park where we met!' _she almost shouted in glee as she ran towards the park.

A booming crack of thunder made him jump up with his katana raised. He lowered his weapon down after finding no threat. _'Shit, now how am I supposed to go back to sleep now?' _A low growl left his chest as he threw off his covers angrily and left to the kitchen. _'Damn it,_ _when the hell did it get so cold in here?' _Hiei clenched his toes, a draft blew from under Kagome's room. He raised a brow. _'Why the hell would she leave her window open in this storm?' _A led stone settled at the bottom of his stomach as he turned the doorknob and slowly swung open the door. Panic struck him, her bed was empty and the window was open wide. He rushed to the window putting his hands on the ledge as he looked over. A brief flash of relief rushed threw him until worry forced its way back in. He sniffed, the unmistakable scent of her blood teased his senses.

Kagome dropped her things carelessly under a large tree and jumped onto one of its branches, at least it would provide some shelter for the rest of the night. She was sure once it was morning the rain would have long since stopped and she could find her way back to Hiei. Drawing her legs against her she rested her knees on her hands and closed her eyes. Hiei would come for her, he had to…

Hiei's eyes seeped deep crimson, the whites of them gone. His skin slowly turned green as eyes sprouted all over his body. Kagome was out there somewhere possibly hurt or dying. She had betrayed his trust and left him, run from him. A growl ripped from his chest as he flew out the window in a black blur, a sliver of a shadow to the human eye.

"Dammit!" he cursed and snarled. He was afraid this would happen. He rushed back into his room and threw on his pants, leaving his shirt behind. He jumped through the window, panic clenched at his heart, she could be anywhere, bleeding or dead. '_No. She can't be, she promised.' _Hiei scowered the city for her, she was nowhere. He finally made it to the park, just as the sun started to rise over the treetops. He had been looking for her for hours by now. Hiei sat on the bench beneath a tree and buried his head in his head.

_'Where the hell could she be!' _He snarled and punched the ground, leaving a nice sized hole in its wake.

Kagome pulled her legs against her and wrapped her arms around her. She had been sitting there for over an hour, she knew that her lips were now a purple blue like her skin. She sensed someone below her, someone with an angry aura. She jumped when the figure below destroyed the ground below her.

She held in a gasp, he was probably here to kill her. She shrank back and stopped breathing when she rustled some leaves. The demon whipped around searching for the cause, Kagome looked closer at his hair and clothes, they were Hiei's! She calmed herself and let his aura wash over her, she searched through the rage and found great sorrow. Her eyes snapped open, it was Hiei! She jumped down from the tree.

"Hi-Hiei, is that you?" He spun around to her, she gasped, his eyes were blood red, glowing with fury. He cocked his head at her and then charged and pushed her against the tree, knocking the wind from her. He crushed her against the tree and pushed his face into her hair, Kagome could feel his breath on her neck.

Hiei's lips rested on her neck his voice vibrating through her chest.

"Why did you leave us?" his breath and the vibrations of his voice tingling her spine. Hiei's beast was pleased she was responding to his touch, but furious that she had left them.

"I-I didn't leave you, I" Kagome shivered as the cold wind blew rain against them and her lips turned a darker purple.

' _Our mate is cold, warm her!'_ Hiei started to disagree, but he found he didn't want to. He raised his temperature and Kagome slowly stopped shivering and pushed herself closer to him for more warmth. Hiei's beast growled in satisfaction and pushed her harder against the tree and nipped her neck.

"You have yet to answer our question" his voice was cool and angry.

"I _already _told you, I didn't leave you!" her voice wavered slightly. Hiei bit her neck harder and she flinched, it was obvious that wasn't the answer he wanted.

"I felt bad that I kept using your clothes, so I went back to get a few of my things. You've done so much for me already, I didn't want to burden you any further."

Hiei was taken aback; _"Burden? Does she really think that?" _his beast interjected; _'Whoever put these thoughts in her head will die by our hand.' _Hiei mentally nodded.

"You are _not_ a burden." his statement was blunt.

"Yes I am! You've had to train me, feed me, clothe me, and take care of me, and I haven't done anything in return!" her voice softened. "So, like an idiot, I went to get my stuff alone, one last thing for you to do. But I-I got lost and made more trouble than it was worth." she was crying into his chest now, Hiei drew back and bent his head down to hers and kissed her, effectively ending the tears that wracked her body.

He pulled away from her, Kagome's eyes were stilled closed and her lips were red and swollen. Hiei leaned his forehead against hers, both still breathing heavily,

"You are not a burden, and you _have _done things in return."

"I, I have?" Hiei smiled at her.

"Yes you have, I get to be with you every day; smell your scent, hear you laugh and be the reason that you smile." Kagome gave him a watery smile and kissed him, this time he didn't hesitate. When they broke apart Kagome giggled.

"What is so funny?"

"You are!" she poked his nose and he growled lightly.

"And why am I so funny?" she laughed again showing her pearly fangs.

"From all the time that I have known you I've realized that you are not usually the emotional type around others, but you show them around me. Kagome smiled up at him and hugged him tightly, "Hiei let's go home now, it's cold and wet and I just want to go home."

As he watched her jump into the tree before something it dawned on him, '_Home, she called it home.'_ A genuine smile graced his face, she had called it home and he hoped she would call it that forever.

Kagome waved her hand in front of his face until he caught it. "Day dream much?" She rolled her eyes and started walking off. Hiei chuckled at her.

"What?"

"You are going the wrong way, love."

_"Love, he called me love" _She watched as he came over to her, she squeaked when he picked her up into his arms.

"Eeep! Wait my bag!" Hiei sighed and bent down so she could pick it up and put it in her lap.

"Smooth one." Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed, her laugh turned to a scream when Hiei leapt into the air without warning. Hiei smirked and smiled as she held on tight to him, clutching her arms around his waist.

He unlocked the door and set her down, much to his dismay.

"Thanks." He gave her a curt nod. "Bleh, now all of my stuff is as wet as I am." She looked down at the wood floor and saw the large puddle of water forming beneath their feet.

"Ahh! Oh no! The floor!" Hiei raised an eyebrow at her as she ran to the bathroom but stopped and ran to him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom with her.

"What are you doing?"

"Your clothes are soaking wet and so are mine, stay here." Hiei watched as she disappeared into his bedroom until she came out with some dry clothes. "The wood floor is getting all wet, it'll get warped." She placed the outfits on the toilet lid and grabbed a towel.

"Turn around." Hiei frowned but did as she asked. He heard her clothes rustling as they dropped to the floor; he grabbed the towel from the rack and shed his clothes then wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Ok you can turn around now." She said as she tucked the towel into place. Hiei had already turned around when she did.

Kagome's eyes widened when she was met with Hiei's broad shoulders and toned torso, he looked like a god. Hiei smirked at her reaction, he cleared his throat and she seemed to come back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, um, uh." Kagome babbled as a dark blush crossed her face.

"Ok." She clapped her hands together, "you take a shower and I'll put the clothes in the dryer." Hiei nodded and started to take off his towel and Kagome quickly turned around and left to grab her bag. _"Oh god, I really want to see what's under that towel!_ '

Kagome stuffed the dryer with as many clothes as she could and headed back to the bathroom to grab her outfit.

Hiei stepped out of the shower barley able to see anything through the steam; never once had he turned on the cold water on during his showers. He grabbed his towel and rubbed it on his head to dry his hair. Kagome quietly opened the bathroom door and snuck in to grab her clothes, the open door letting the steam out. Hiei turned to see Kagome fumbling to grab her clothes and smirked. Hiei came up behind her and put his hands around her waist.

"Ah! Oh my god, Hiei!" She put her hand over her heart to try and calm it. "What are you up to?" Hiei started kissing her neck. "Nothing." He said between kisses. Kagome leaned into him and tilted her head to the side and reached back to run her hand in his hair.

Kagome gasped as Hiei spun her around and pushed her against the wall. His lips crashed on to hers and she moaned against him. Her towel slid down to the floor and she became vey aware of what she was doing to him. She put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Hiei was confused.

"It just that I never – I never had – it's just that…" Kagome turned her head away trying to hide her flushed face.

"You've never what?" he hooked his finger under her chin and turned it towards him.

"I've never, um, done _'it'._" Hiei was surprised, she was gorgeous, and who wouldn't want her?

"Oh…" Hiei didn't know what to say.

Kagome opened and shut her mouth trying to find something, anything to say to end the awkward moment. Hiei almost smiled at how nervous she was, he pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"I want to, but I've already lost so much in such a short period of time I don't think I could make it if I lost you." Hiei hugged her tighter.

"Hey, you will _never _loose me. And don't worry about _it,_ whenever you're ready, I can wait." He could feel her smile against him. "And besides, I can always take care of myself until then." Kagome laughed so hard she could barley stand and Hiei cracked a small smile and chuckled.

He released her from his arms. "I think that you should take a warm shower, no need for you to fall ill."

"Alright, that actually sounds really nice." Kagome smiled up at him. Hiei started to leave the bathroom when Kagome stopped him wile she adjusted her towel.

"Um, Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Aren't you going to put something on?" She said as she tried to focus on something else besides his firm butt. Hiei looked down and smirked.

"No, I don't think will." He turned and walked into the kitchen, Kagome's head snapped up and she couldn't help but notice how nicely toned he was.

Kagome's face was flushed as she started to step into the shower. "Oh!" She grabbed her towel again and swiftly made her way to the kitchen. "Hey Hiei, do we have any Captain Crunchies?" Hiei opened the cabinet and took a quick look.

"No." Kagome pouted

"Awww man! I love that stuff." He almost snorted.

"I'll run out and get some."

"Oh no! No, no, no." She waved her hands frantically. "You don't have to do that." Hiei walked over to her and put his hands around her waist, she blushed at his nude form. Hiei leaned down and kissed her.

"I know I don't have to, but I want you to be happy." Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"You really don't have to, I'm fine, really." She leaned into his chest and put her arms around him like his were around hers.

"It's settled then, you take your shower and I'll get your cereal." Kagome smiled and bounced up and down, her towel almost falling before she caught it. Hiei frowned and she laughed at him.

Hiei disappeared into his room to grab his clothes just as Kagome slipped back into the bathroom. As she heard him close the door to his room she popped her head out.

"Hiei, you're not going to just take it without paying, are you?" he frowned.

Kagome let out a sigh and grabbed her towel again. She lightly jogged over to her bag and rifled through it until she let out an 'ah-ha!' and then she jogged back over to Hiei.

"Here you go!" Kagome handed Hiei $50. "Please try to _not _steal anything, and if you see something else that looks good get it 'cuz we don't have snack food any more." She stuck her tongue out innocently. Hiei trapped her tongue with his teeth and drew it into his mouth as one hand snaked its way into her hair and the other around her waist pulling her closer to him. Kagome surrendered to him as all thoughts but his lips left her.

He slowly released her letting her catch her breath.

"I'll be back in a bit." He smiled coyly at her and she blushed.

"You do that a lot."

"Do what?" she tilted her head to the side and looked quizzically at him.

"Blush." He laughed as she blushed again.

"I do not!" Kagome stomped her foot.

"Of course not, forgive me Lady Kagome." He mockingly bowed at her.

"Oh god, just go to the store already, you're such a butt head." Hiei raised a brow at her antics. _'I don't think I've ever been called that.'_

Hiei looked in all the cabinets and the fridge to get an idea of what they needed. He was surprised to find that almost all the cabinets were empty and the only things in the fridge were Ice cream and apples. _'How the hell have we been living this?' _He rolled his eyes and made his way to the grocery store.

Kagome let a satisfied sigh as the hot water washed down on her. _'I cannot believe I told him I was a virgin! What was I thinking? That is soooo embarrassing!' _She groaned as she reached for the shampoo. As she squeezed out some of the shampoo and lathered it up in her hair she couldn't help but fall back into her thoughts. _'I mean would it be so bad to give it up to Hiei? Uhg, this is too confusing! I always thought it would be with someone I loved, but maybe I do love him.' _Kagome stopped lathering the shampoo in her hair. _'Oh my god, it's only been a little over a month! I can't be falling for him, right?' _ Kagome rinsed her hair and continued to think.

Hiei reached the store in seconds, courtesy of his demonic speed. He never failed to miss the sideways glances that people gave him, silently judging him as he passed. He scoffed at them and made his way inside. He roughly grabbed a shopping basket swiftly made his way to the cereal isle; he wasn't going to disappoint Kagome.

It didn't take him long to find the cereal she wanted and grab a gallon of milk. _'Might as well grab some snacks while I'm here.' _Hiei turned into the snack isle only to stop dead in his tracks. There stood a handsome red headed man looking at a box of cookies. _'Do not look up.' _Hiei could have snarled at his luck when the man's head shot up as he was turning to make an escape.

"Hiei!" The red head ran over to him.

"Kurama." Hiei gave a curt nod while trying to make an escape.

"Where have you been? We've all been worried about you. You just disappeared." Kurama looked oddly at him. Hiei sighed, it seemed he wouldn't be able to make a break for it.

"That is non of your concern, fox." Kurama was taken aback.

"Hiei, what's up with you?" Hiei just blankly stared at him.

"Nothing fox, I am just getting food." Kurama froze _'Getting groceries?'_

"Hiei, why are you buying your food, you _never_ do that."

"Like I said fox, it is none of your business." Kurama felt hurt, in all the years he had known Hiei, he had never shut him out like this. Sure Hiei was severely private, but this felt different, this felt suspicious.

"Hiei, I've known you for a very long time, I can tell when you are hiding something from me. "

"Hn." _'It might be good for Kagome to meet them, to let her know I'm not just fooling around with her. I just hope she doesn't get mad.'_

"Hn, I got a house in the forest by the park."

"That's great! Secluded so no one ever goes in there, it's perfect." Hiei almost sighed.

"You and the rest of the team, come by tomorrow, otherwise I am positive you would drop by unannounced anyway." Kurama smiled.

"Great! What time?" Hiei paused for a moment. _'Kagome sometimes sleeps in late.'_

"One O'clock."

"Ok, we will see you then. Ha, it's a good thing you're shopping, Yusuke tends to eat a lot." Hiei smirked. Kurama was right, he was surprised Yusuke wasn't hundreds of pounds by now.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hiei, don't worry, I'll bring some food with me." Kurama waved politely like he always did, and left Hiei alone to wonder if he should regret inviting them.

Kagome dried her hair with a towel and then wrapped it around herself. She was careful not to drip water all over the floor as she went to the laundry room to grab her pajamas. Kagome rummaged through her clothes, but wasn't able to find anything she wanted to wear other then her pink panties and matching bra. She bit her lip and crept into Hiei's room. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, his scent was so strong in this room, it had a power over her and for the life of her she couldn't resist it.

She opened his closet and giggled at the fact he had so many shirts, pants, boxers and belts but everything was the same, only one outfit. She grabbed a white muscle shirt and his pants with the customary white belts. She slipped the shirt over her head and pulled it down loving the way it hugged her body. She pulled on his pants and looped the belt loosely around her. She took one more deep breath before she left for the couch. She laid down and reached for the remote, her favorite show was on. _'I haven't watched tv since I got here, come to think of it, I don't think Hiei has either. I guess I just never thought to.' _Kagome relaxed, the couch was plush and lulled her to sleep.

Hiei walked up to the house, bags in hand, still worrying about Kagome and tomorrow. He swung open the door and shut it with his foot; he noticed Kagome's sleeping form but it was too late to stop the door from making a loud 'bang'. He flinched at the sound expecting her to jump up from looked like a peaceful nap. He let out a sigh of relief when she only shifted towards him. Quietly walking into the open kitchen he set the bags down on the counter trying to make as little noise with the plastic as he could. After he had stored and put away all the food he almost laughed at the irony of the situation, she wanted cereal for dinner but she fell asleep instead.

Hiei carefully lifted Kagome into his arms trying hard not to jostle her. A small smile crossed his lips as he looked down at her. He loved her in his clothes and his beast screamed _'Mine!' _whenever it saw her. He carried Kagome to her room and placed her under the covers, after making sure the covers were secure he made sure the window was closed tightly just in case. He took one last look at her at her before he made his way into his own room. _'She's 20 feet away from me and I miss her. My beast is usually fighting against me, but now, it's calm until I get too far from her.'_

'''_Because we need to protect her, protect our mate.''' _His beast sounded annoyed.

'_Mate? Why do you keep calling her that?'_

'''_Because she belongs to us, we need her and she needs us.'''_

'_Needs us?'_

'''_To love her, care for her, be there for her…''' _Hiei's beast trailed off, leaving him to be alone.

'_To-to love her? Do I love her? Its only been a little over a month. It's not possible.' _Hiei tried to shake it off. He stripped out of his clothes and slipped under the cool silk sheets. He laid there for what seemed to be hours before he finally drifted into a fitful sleep.

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times before the room became clear.

"How did I get in my bed? When did I even fall asleep?" It hit all at once and she hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"I am so stupid, Hiei went all the way to the store for me and I fell asleep on him!" She threw the covers off and dashed to the kitchen, the lights were on but no one was there. _'I guess he went to bed…'_

A twist of guilt built up in her stomach.

She tip toed her way into Hiei's room and closed the door soundlessly. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. The addicting scent washed over her and she took a deep breath. _'Wow, he looks so content and peaceful when he sleeps.' _Hiei growled low in his chest and thrashed slightly. _'Or not.'_

Kagome walked to the other side of the bed and snuck under the covers. She inched her way to Hiei's restless body which seemed to move less the closer she got. _'Weird.' _She shrugged it off as a coincidence. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder between his arm and his body and wrapped an arm around him. She was surprised when he unconsciously pulled her closer to him and buried his nose in her hair.

"Mmmm, mine." Kagome gasped at his words.

'_Mine? He thinks of me as his? Should I be mad or happy he considers me being _his_? Uhg who cares, I'm too tired for this.' _Kagome snuggled closer to him, the smell and warmth of him so relaxing she drifted to sleep.

Kurama knocked of Yusuke and Kuwabara's door.

"Hey Kurama what's up?" A tall boy with slicked back hair itched his head while he stared at the red head before him.

"Hiei has invited us to his house this afternoon." Yusuke looked shocked.

"Hiei? Our Hiei said that?"

"Yes, I was surprised too."

"What time do we have to be there?"

"One O'clock." Yusuke motioned Kurama into the apartment.

"So where has he been all this time?" Yusuke kicked back on the couch and put his feet on the table.

"I'm not sure, yesterday was the first I've talked to him since the last mission." Yusuke turned on the Tv.

"That long, huh? I guess that's not too bad for Hiei anyway."

"I guess you're right." Kurama looked away still hurt by Hiei.

"Aw, don't be so down Kurama, I'm sure Hiei has his reasons. "

"That is true." Kurama sighed, "I guess we'll find out later today, wont we?"

Yusuke laughed at the tv. "Yeah sure, sounds good." Kurama rolled his eyes Yusuke wasn't even listening to him anymore.

Hiei yawned himself awake and found his arm to be quite numb. _'What the?' _ He turned his head to find an angel using him as a pillow. He couldn't help but breathe her in, so intoxicating yet so innocent.

'_I'm going to make sure this happens every day.' _

The angel started to stir and in seconds he was looking into her eyes. She smiled up at him and his heart skipped.

"Hello." She sung.

"Hello." He said in his usual monotone voice. Kagome tried to sit up and stretch, but she found a strong arm would not let her.

"No, I wish to stay here longer." Kagome giggled. The laughter stopped when she found a very awake demon locking lips while on top of her. Too shocked to do anything, Hiei bit her lip to wake her up. She gasped and he took the advantage to explore her. She moaned and arched into him, Hiei could feel himself grow hard and his eyes start to bleed red.

'_Damn it! If I don't stop now – fuck!'_

Hiei pulled away from her and stared down. Kagome gasped, his eyes were starting to get a red tint. _That only happened to Inuyasha when he was angry…'_

"What's wrong, did I make you mad?" He could sense that she was beginning to get scared.

"No, quite the opposite." He glanced down and Kagome's eyes followed.

"Oh, uh – I thought you were angry, your eyes were beginning to turn red. I only ever saw that happen when Inu-" Hiei kissed her again his beast furious she was thinking about that bastard dog. It demanded he assert his claim over her and make her forget about that mutt. The kiss was so fierce and raw it left Kagome's lips swollen and red.

"What-?" she stopped when she saw Hiei's face, his eyes were almost completely red now.

"Don't ever speak of that half-breed again."

"What? Why not?" Hiei brought his face so close to hers their lips were almost touching.

"Because you belong with _me_ not him." Kagome was speechless, he wanted her and he was right, she did belong with him. Hiei was still so close to her, waiting. Kagome nodded her head timidly and Hiei's lips crashed down on her again.

"I belong with you?"

"Yes, you belong with me forever."

"What do you mean by forever?" By now Hiei's beast was screaming at him. _'Claim her, claim her now!'_

"My beast and I want to claim you." Kagome looked confused.

"It means that we want to mark you to let everyone else know you're _mine. _That no other male would dare touch you without my consent and let everyone know my intentions toward you." Kagome's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Intentions?" She was still staring into his red eyes and he was still a hair away from her lips.

"To mate with you, in human terms I believe it would be to marry you for life." Kagome couldn't hold her tears any longer and they rolled down her cheeks. Hiei began to worry he had upset her.

"Why do you cry, have I upset you?" Kagome shook her head.

"N-no, sometimes people cry when they are very happy." She said through a watery smile. Hiei smiled his pearly fangs sticking out. Kagome slipped her hands in his hair and pulled him into a kiss. Hiei pulled her closer, she moaned and arched into him. Her moans only hardened him more. As she arched into him again he groaned and pushed himself against her. She gasped when she felt it, she had forgotten how big he was, not just in length, but it was thick too.

"You're – it's, huge!" her eyes were wide in surprise and fear. Hiei smirked at her reaction and his beast swelled with pride. Hiei kissed her neck between words, "does it frighten you?" Kagome was breathing heavily and an unfamiliar warmth grew between her legs, she almost missed what Hiei had said.

"Yes." she shook her head and her voice was a whisper, betraying what he was doing to her. She could feel Hiei smirk but she didn't care whatever he was doing made her feel like nothing she had felt before. She didn't know what to do with herself, she curled her toes and scratched at Hiei's back as she moaned.

"Hiei" she breathed. He groaned and nipped at her neck it sent Kagome over the edge.

"Hiei, please." she ground into him.

"Please what?" He kept nipping at her neck, harder each time.

"Please, please." She tried to pull him closer but he wouldn't budge.

"I can't until you tell me what you want, love." Kagome moaned Hiei's name.

"I want, I need you." Kagome was sure she was going to go insane; the feeling building between her legs was taking over.

"You need me to what?"

"I need you inside me." She couldn't believe what she was saying. Hiei stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eyes.

"This is going to hurt, I have to bite your neck at the same time and you have to bite mine, right here." Hiei pointed to the nape of his neck." Kagome nodded through her haze.

He was struggling to keep his beast locked away it wanted her so much. He pulled his shirt off of her and a pink bra hid her breasts from him. He growled lightly at it before he removed it. He stared at exposed flesh only looking up when Kagome started squirming under his gaze. He smirked at her before leaning down and taking a nipple in his mouth, grazing his fang against it. Kagome gasped and pushed herself into him, whatever he was doing was sending so many new sensations through her. Hiei moved to the other mound as she moaned. Deciding it was time for more he kissed his way down her torso. He quickly tore off her pants, his beast going wild in anticipation. He slowly slid of her panties while locking eyes with her, he was surprised at the slight pink seeping into her eyes.

He stalked his way back up to her and kissed her roughly, his hand sneaking its way down past her navel. Kagome bucked and gasped as Hiei slipped a finger inside her. He slowly pumped in and out while rubbing his thumb against her clit.

"Hiei, please!" he smirked and slipped in another finger.

"'_She will be screaming for us soon.'" _Kagome dug her nails into his shoulders, whatever he was doing was making something build and knot up inside. He could smell her arousal reaching its peak and he pulled his fingers out.

"No, don't stop." She arched into him and pulled him closer. She stared as a devious smirk crossed his face as he crept down. Kagome watched as he lowered his head between her legs and darted out his tongue. She bit her lip and griped his hair. Hiei held down her hips and slipped his tongue between her folds. She smelled intoxicating and tasted like nothing he'd had before. As she moaned he could feel himself getting harder almost to the point of being painful. He made his way back up and kissed her.

Hiei spread her legs open and positioned himself to thrust in.

"Are you ready?" His voice was low and lustful. He watched as she slowly nodded. Hiei quickly penetrated her barrier Kagome sucked in a breath and bit into his neck, it was all she could do to stop herself from screaming in pain. Hiei released her neck and she released his. He stayed still inside her, letting her get used to the feel and size of him and he wiped a tear from her face. He felt guilty for causing her such pain until she started slowly moving her hips against him. She was so tight it felt so good better than anything he had ever felt. Kagome started moaning again, giving Hiei a little confidence that he wouldn't hurt her anymore.

Hiei slowly started to pull out until just the tip was inside, Kagome started to buck her hips but he held her down. Kagome whimpered and continued to try and get him to go deeper into her.

"Hiei, I can't take it anymore!" Hiei slowly pushed back in to her and slowly back out. He pushed just the tip back in and out teasing her, he wanted her to scream for more.

"Faster!"

A fang poked out of his mouth as he smirked. He slowly started going faster and faster. Kagome was almost screaming out his name and Hiei's beast was fighting its way to the surface. He knew she wasn't ready for it yet.

"Harder!" the bed started banging against the wall he was getting close and so was she, her walls were tightening around him.

"Oh gods Hiei, make me cum, please!" Hiei grabbed her shoulders and pushed her harder against him. She was screaming out to him, screaming _his _name. She felt so good around him, so tight and wet she was perfect.

She was moaning so loud they were both so close and she was getting tighter as she got closer. Kagome threw her head back and screamed his name as an explosion of ecstasy washed over her. Hiei let out a growl of pleasure as he reached his release.

Hiei collapsed next to her, drained and satisfied. He reached over and pulled her to him. Kagome couldn't believe what had just happened, the feelings that he invoked. She was addicted to him. They both laid there panting trying to catch their breaths. Kagome sat up and climbed on top of him.

"We need to do that more often." Hiei flipped her on her back and stared down at her.

"Indeed, as much as possible." He gave her a quick kiss before her scooped her up in his arms.

"Ah! What are you doing?"

"Taking you in the shower."

"Don't you mean taking me _to_ the shower?"

"No." Kagome blushed as he set her down. Kagome's knees almost buckled beneath her, but Hiei caught her in time.

"Ouch. That hurts." Hiei cocked his head in confusion.

"Well Hiei, you're not exactly easy to take in the first time. I'm kind of really sore."

Hiei kissed her forehead.

"Sorry love."

"What time is it? I'm hungry."

"I believe it's 12." The second Hiei said it his eyes became wide.

"I completely forgot!" He could have slapped himself.

"Forgot what?"

"My friends are coming over at 1."

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" Hiei flinched from the high pitch of her voice.

"I was…distracted." He looked lustfully at her and she blushed.


	4. Meeting His Friends

Ok, so I don't own anything….

Anyway, I know this is short, but everyone is demanding I update super soon so here it is.

Anyway, if anyone has any ideas on story ideas for the next chapters, I'm all ears!

I 3 you guys!

"Why are your friends coming over today?" Hiei could tell she was nervous.

"I ran into my friend Kurama at the store yesterday. Damn fox can't keep his nose to himself. I told him he could stop by today with Yusuke and Kuwabara, are you okay with this?" His voice was monotone but she could tell he was concerned.

"I'm scared"

"Of what?''

"The way I am now, of the people, wont they run away in fear of me?" Hiei hugged her close to his chest. He buried his head in her hair near her ear.

"I'll be with you the entire time." He rubbed her back and she sunk closer to him. "And my friends already know what I am, I'm positive they will not harm you.'' He took her head in his hands, staring her in the eyes,

"I'll be here with you the whole time, nothing will happen, I promise." She nodded crystal tears behind her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he raised a brow, "about me meeting your friends?"

"I wouldn't do it if I thought otherwise." Kagome bit her lip with a small smile.

"Alright, I trust you." She gave him a quick hard squeeze before she froze.

"What is wrong." Kagome peeked up at him.

"I'm naked." Her face was redder than he had ever seen it. Hiei grinned with a glint in his eye.

"I know." He swiftly grabbed her up and she yelped.

"Wait, Hiei, where are you taking me?" she choked out through laughs.

"I told you, in the shower." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Where the hell is this place!" a frustrated Yusuke punched a tree almost uprooting it.

"Yusuke, calm yourself. I'm sure it's close by." Just as he said that a modest sized house came into down. "There, you see, it's right there." The red head motioned towards the house.

"Bout friggin' time!" The three boys trotted up towards the door. The ever impatient Yusuke rang the bell three times.

Kagome jumped at the sound of the bell. Hiei cracked a small smile.

"Relax, it's just my friends." Hiei hugged her to him.

"Have we really been in here for an hour?"

"Indeed." He kissed her. "And I very much enjoyed it," he kissed her again and stepped out of the shower. Kagome whimpered and frowned as he left.

"I'll bring you some clothes."

"Okay, thank you Hiei!" He sped out of the bathroom and dressed. He grabbed one of his shirts, her discarded underwear from that morning and a pair of jeans from the dryer. He quickly placed them all in the bathroom. He growled as Yusuke continuously started ringing the bell. He wrenched the door open.

"Must you do that?" His voice was cold and toneless.

"Well, hello to you too, Hiei." Yusuke and Kuwabara pushed their way passed him. Kurama bowed his head and walked inside.

"I love your house, very you." Kurama smiled politely.

"Hn."

"Where can I put this food?" Hiei motioned towards the kitchen as he plopped himself onto the couch.

"So shrimp, what have ya been up to?" He frowned at the black haired boy.

Kagome quickly dried herself off and she smiled at Hiei's choice of shirts. She got dressed as fast as she possibly could it was too cold. She shivered slightly and silently creeped out of the bathroom and slipped into Hiei's room to grab one of his jackets. She slipped it on and cracked the door open a little bit to peek out at his friends. The tallest one looked kind of stupid with his Elvis hair-do. The other one had slicked back hair with green clothes; the last one was odd, red hair and green eyes. She did a double take on him, his soul seemed to be conflicting with another one, but she shrugged it off.

Hiei could sense her anxiety as she started walking down the hall. He stared as she walked into the room, she was beautiful and he had to stop himself from jumping her. The other boys seemed to stop at Hiei's odd behavior and turned to look at what he was. All three boys' mouths dropped at the sight of the woman before them.

Youko was going crazy, bouncing all over the place. "_I want her! Go get her! I _want_ her!" _Kurama almost rolled his eyes at the fox's childish antics.

Hiei saw how Kurama's eyes kept flashing gold and growled lowly, drawing the fox from his perverted musings. The three boys watched as Hiei made his way over to the girl, none of them expecting what happened next. They all watched as Hiei _gently_ pushed the girl against the kitchen wall, holding their breaths expecting the worst. They looked on stunned as he roughly kissed her.

Kagome watched as Hiei walked towards her, nervously glancing at his friends. She turned to Hiei as he gently pushed her against the wall, he smiled at her and whispered, "relax." She was surprised when he roughly kissed her and pushed her hard against the wall. She was timid at first but she soon forgot about the audience and kissed him back, snaking her hands in his hair. They broke apart, panting and Kagome smiled up at him before jumping at Yusuke's outburst.

"What the hell, Hiei? You mean this whole time we've been calling you; this is the reason you never called back? Because you were shacking up with some girl?" Hiei glanced at Kagome who looked like she was going to cry. His eyes darkened red and he whirled around. In under a second Yusuke was pinned to the wall with a sword to his neck.

Yusuke's eyes widened, he had never seen his friend this way before.

"Hiei, what are you doing? Let him go!" Kurama tried to say calmly as he made a move towards him. A small hand on his arm stopped him and he looked into the worried face of the beautiful mystery girl. He watched as she slowly walked up to Hiei and put her hand over the hand that held the sword. Yusuke looked utterly confused as Hiei slowly lowered his sword and turned to the raven-haired girl. They watched as she took the weapon from him and he willingly gave it to her. She took his face in her hand and kissed him, as they broke the tree boys were surprised that Hiei's eyes were now back to normal.

"What the fuck is goin on!" Yusuke threw his hands in the air. Hiei said nothing as he put his sword away and Kagome just looked at the floor.

"Yes, Hiei, what is going on, I'm very confused." Kagome jumped up all of a sudden.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she laughed nervously "my name is Kagome, it's so nice to meet you!" She bowed politely to the red head.

"My name is Kurama, it's nice to meet you too, the other two boys are Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Your eyes, they keep changing." Kagome peer at them, her face getting a little to close for Hiei's liking. He swiftly walked over to her and pulled her back a little bit.

"I have two souls." Kagome interjected for a second. "I know that." Kurama looked a bit surprised.

"Well, I have the soul of a kitsune named Youko Kurama, when my eyes change colour that's him talking."

"Youko Kurama, he was a notorious thief right?"

"'_Come on, she knows who we are! Kiss her, do something!'"_

"Yes, he likes to think he was the best." Kurama flashed a smile and Kagome giggled.

"So, uh, what are you doing in the shrimp's house?" Kuwabara scratched the back of his head.

"Because I live here." She said matter-o-factly.

"But you're a girl, why would you be living with a boy." Hiei raised a brow.

"It's more fun that way." Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Hiei! There are people here!" Hiei chuckled darkly.

"So?" Kagome gasped as he nipped at her neck.

Youko was furious and was starting to give him a migraine.

"Are you dating each other?"

"No." Youko calmed for a second until Hiei finished his sentence. "Kagome is my mate."

"WHAT!"


End file.
